Maple Trees and Purple Seas
by Quirky Poptart
Summary: Want a sad nyo Prucan story? Well here's one. I am not saying anything about it because you need to read it instead okay? A summary would spoil it.


__**First person that gets all references in here gets something. I don't know what I guess a one-shot if you want. I will pm details because I am a good squirrel. c:**

"_Hey Maddie, do you remember when we first met?"_

Julchen sighed as the bell rang for the next class. She got up and started to head out only to be stopped by a giant ring of students. She squeezed through lazily pushing people until she got to the front. There stood a tall girl with her long blond hair up in a high messy ponytail that she was guessing she did before she got in the fight. She was fighting off the whole football team her punches accurate and eerily calm. She fought with skill and such power. 'I think I am in love' Julchen was Androsexual and seeing strong women especially was a rare but lovely thing for Julchen.

The girl took a few hits but she broke more noses and bruised more skin than the hits she got. It was wonderful. Julchen stayed until the end. She saw that some 'upstanding citizen' was bringing the scary Russian teacher. "Shit!" she said and jumped in the fight kicking a guy in the face before grabbing the girl by the wrist and grabbing the bear book bag that she was guessing was hers.

She took the girl to the girl's bathroom and calmed down when she closed the door. She lowered her head hair covering half her face and falling over her shoulder with her half shave haircut. The other girl looked pissed. Julchen picked her head back up and shifted in her book bag for the band aids she keeps in there for Feli.

She wet a paper towel and headed towards the blond girl. Huffing when she realized she was going to have to take off the girls glasses. **More** work. She removed them slowly as if she was approaching a bear. She didn't want the girl to suddenly round house kick her. Though, she wouldn't mind being round housed into a kiss.

Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts she placed the glasses down on the edge of the sink before she started wiping the blood from her face which she was guessing was the guys since she had no cuts. She started wiping the blood from her split lips when she decided to ask the guessing that has bugged her for a bit now "Why are you letting me do this? You don't even know me!" she didn't even notice that she hadn't stopped wiping her lip with the edge of the towel. Her soft lips lifted into a smug smile and she gave a snort.

"I know you." She said, her voice held a Canadian accent which made Julchen ecstatic but it was also blunt and oozing with smugness. Julchen looked up at her, glaring into her violet eyes. Woah. They were so pretty…

"What do you mean?" she asked after a long pause. The blonde knocked the Germans hand away and grabbed the collar of her white button up shirt pulling her towards her. She leaned down, her mouth right next to the albinos gauged ear.

"I mean I know _all _about you." Julchens crimson eyes widened a fracture. "I know that your brother is a year younger, I know that he is dating Feliciano Vargas, I know you hand out with Francine Bonnefoy and Antonia Carrideo. I also know that you came from Germany when you were eight but you couldn't stand the knowledge of being just from Germany so you convinced yourself that you were of the Prussian blood line. I also know that you use to be into a lot of bad stuff when you were fifth teen. You smoked, drank, and fought all the time after your father passed away. I that a year ago your mother re-married and you can't stand the man so you stay and Francine's or Antonia's when you can. I also know that you have an attraction to masculinity or more importantly…strong women." She pulled away with a smirk and Julchen realized she was challenging her. She does not lose its not awesome.

She smiled before she leaned in her lips only a breath away from the girls "Ah, but you forgot the most important thing. Canadian accents. They just make me squirm." She pressed her lips against the others with a smirk. The other was about to press back but this was a challenge and she wasn't giving in.

"_What about when I tried to hit you and fell?"_

Julchen and Madeline sat under the maple tree in the blonde's backyard throwing another verbal war. The Canadians twin watch on with a confused look, her bubbly friend from Denmark next to her watching with her everyday eagerness.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Brat"

"Buttercrotch"

"Buttmuncher"

"Moose"

"Squirrel"

"Anteater"

"Baboon"

"German"

Julchen reeled back her hand on her heart and a offended look on her face. She jumped up and pointed a finger and the blonde causing her to stand up as well. "How _dare _you say such scandalous things!"

Maddie laughed and stood in a evil villain pose, her hands on her hips and her head thrown back.

Julchen went to hit her but fell. On nothing. She just fell right on her face.

Everyone started laughing and Julchen picked her head up to look at Madeline "I want to hit you so bad right now." After that her head fell right back on the ground.

"_What about when I went around all day trying to 'woo' you with bad pick up lines?_

"Hey Maddie!" Julchen ran over to the Canadian who was eating a ice cream. "You want to know what my favorite letters in the alphabet are?" she gave a muffled 'what' " T." Maddie sighed and flicked a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream at the albinos face. "Try harder."

Julchen poked Maddie in the cheek, hanging upside down on Maddies bed, the Canadian playing Bioshock on the floor next to her. "Hey Maddie are you a magician because Abra-ca-DAMN." Maddie only shook her head and gave a blunt "nope."

Julchen woke Maddie up in the middle of night, on all fours on top of her. Her voice sleepy and slurred she opened her eyes "what?" Julchen smiled "You look cold. Wanna use me as a blanket?" the blond smiled and pulled the other down giving her a kiss. "Sounds nice." With a victorious smile Julchen got dragged under the covers and spooned the blonde.

"_Do you remember when we got married? I was so happy."_

Julchen smiled as she slow danced with her step father, throwing a smile to Maddie who was dancing with her own across the room. The fathers spun the two girls towards each other and the latched onto each other dancing. It wasn't a big fancy wedding. It was a wedding planned by Francine and Maddies mother in the Canadians back yard, just a happy gathering of family and friends. They did vows and Amelia was the priest since she worked hard to remember everything she was supposed to say.

Everyone soon joined in dancing and twirling throughout the yard having a blast. The soon stopped to cut the cake and unbeknownst to Julchen they had a separate cake that was for eating and Maddie was decided that a cake fight was necessary. She picked up a clump of the cake and whipped it at Julchen who fired back. Soon all their friends and family joined in the cake fight and left them covered in white and purple frosting.

No one cared! It was a wedding and it was fun. They didn't have a honeymoon, they didn't need it nor did they care for it. They stayed home for a week calling off work and watched bad movies and enjoyed themselves.

"_I miss you Birdie."_

Julchens spidery fingers ran against the name on the cool stone 'Madeline 'Birdie' Williams'. She passed away five years ago after being ill. They were old and frail, no longer young but happy. Julchen knew she was to pass soon. Her body was shutting down and she could barely remember her baby brothers name but she never forgot Maddie. She never will. She looked over her shoulder, her wiry gray hair moving with the motion. She saw that her sweet nurse Lilli was giving her privacy. She was on the phone with her boyfriend, her right hand holding the handle of Julchens wheel chair.

She was positive that this was what had to be done. In the pockets of her trench coat were letters upon letter to all her friends and family even one for Lilli. She looked at the oxygen tank currently pumping air into the tubes in her nose. She sighed and looked up at the familiar memory filled maple tree that Maddie was buried under. Next to her was a small grave that held Julchens crow. She was like Maddie and Julchens daughter so she belonged next to Maddie. She smiled at the clouds before smiling at the words at the bottom of her tomb stone 'Forever the Canadian Birdie we have come to love' tears blurred her worn out red eyes. She shakily griped the tubes and whispers "I am tired birdie….so, so, tired." With that she pulled the tubes out of her nose and turned off the tank. She pulled out Lillis letter before laying down next to the stone ignoring the fact that her body was panicking at the supply of air slowly cutting off. Her body soon didn't have enough air and she was met with a slumber where she would have the sweetest of dreams.

A slumber where she could spend eternity with her beloved, where they are young and happy.

Lilli hung up and turned around to check on Mrs. Williams only to find the tank shut off and her laying on the ground. She ran over to the woman she has watched for years. She kneeled down next to her and saw that her chest wasn't moving. She knew she should've expected it. She knew the woman was becoming tired. Every year she was less bubbly and became quieter. She saw the letter resting under her hand. Her name written in the woman messy cursive. She gently lifted it up and put it in her pocket before calling the hospital.

Lilli didn't go to the funeral. She felt she had no right to. She didn't know anyone and she didn't want to answer people asking who she was to the woman. She sat home, she called off work and ate ice-cream. She looked down at the letter and decided to finally read it.

_Dear Lilli_

_I am sorry that I didn't tell you the main reason why I wanted to see her. I have just become so tired. I can't handle this life anymore. I want you to know though that I saw you as a daughter. You were so nice to me even though it was your job to be but you were. I want to thank and I want you to know that I really wanted to meet the man that won your sweet heart but it's a shame it never happened._

_I want you to remember only one thing about me. Just one. I want you to find what makes you happy. Quit that unawesome job and start those children books you wanted to write okay?_

_Goodbye._

Lilli cried. She cried hard. This woman was like a mother to her hell both her and Maddie. She helped her with everything even though she was supposed to help her. That's why she decided that the first book she ever did would be for them.

That's why the book she wrote wasn't a children's book. She wrote a book, a entire book about these two woman with entries from Julchens diary. The book was called 'Maple Trees and Purple Seas' and it won many awards though Lilli never accepted them. She believed she didn't deserved them, she merely shared the lives of two woman who were happy and enjoyed life to the end. At the end of each chapter was a pure entry from the journal and a letter from Julchen that everyone got. She was surprised that everyone let her use their letters.

The story will be read for a long time. Everyone knew that. The story was pure and real.

"_I want to be with even when we are old and wrinkly Maddie!"_

"_Haha, I would like that."_

** What have I done?! I cried while writing this ending and I regret it terribly…if you are wondering Julchen was buried next to Maddie under the tree.**


End file.
